Goodbye, Lily Randall
by Allie-Dee
Summary: She hung up the phone slowly, then plopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow, she confirmed the thought in her mind. But tomorrow never came. Rily [one-shot]


**Goodbye, Lily Randall  
**By: Allie-Dee

**Summary**: It was the big dance of the year, they were freshman. They had separate dates, but they were still friends. When they looked at each other while they dance, they smiled at each other. Longing, wonders, and love was hidden in their gazes at each other.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own 'Ruby Tuesday' by the Rolling Stones, nor do I own RFR. Pity.

------

It was the big dance of the year, Lily and Ray were freshman. They had separate dates, Lily with Travis, Ray with Grace, but they were still friends. When they looked at each other while they dance, they smiled at each other. Longing, wonders, and love was hidden in their gazes at each other.

Laughing together with their friends at the food table, 'Ruby Tuesday' by the Rolling Stones came on. Joking around, Ray started singing along, putting Lily's name instead of Ruby Tuesday. Laughing, the friends listened to him sing,

"Goodbye, Lily Randall,  
Who could hang a name on you?  
When you change with ev'ry new day,  
Still I'm gonna miss you."

An inside joke was formed, and days past. When they passed by in the hall, Ray would start singing the chorus to the song. Lily would feel flattered, she loved the attention. They both loved each other deep inside, but of course, with Travis her boyfriend, and Grace his girlfriend, the dream they had would never be a reality.

Then years past through high school. Ray had many more girlfriends, but Lily had only a couple, a special few. Sometimes when they had fights, or Lily got dumped, Ray would hug her as tears streamed down her cheeks, softly singing 'their' song.

All their friends knew that they were meant to be. They had this bond, that only few people have. But they both refused to believe it.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. They went to separate colleges, but kept in touch. They had long talks on the phones once a week, and caught up with things. One night before Lily was to visit Ray, the conversation went like this:

"Ray, I've noticed I've never seen you cry." she commented to him.

Laughing like he always did, he said, "I cried when I was a kid remember? When I broke my leg? When my brother teased me?"

"Yes, I suppose you do. I wonder why I never..." Pausing, Lily thought. "Wait a minute! You never broke your leg!"

Innocently, he said, "I didn't?"

"And you only cried when your brother teased you so he would get into trouble! Those were fake tears! I remember your mother saying when she found out, 'You're quite the actor.'" she hissed at him.

"Funny, I don't recall."

"Or maybe you don't want to recall." she snapped. Then her voice turned softer. "Why is it that you never cried in front of me Ray, and I always cried in front of you?"

Ray sighed. "I guess...I just didn't want you to feel sorry for me or get down because I was down. I liked comforting you Lil, but I never wanted it to be vice versa."

Silence. Lily could hear a wild college party in the distance. "Well, maybe that should change."

There was a pause, and then Ray started chuckling. "Well, maybe I feel a song coming on." Then he started to sing,

"Don't question why she needs to be so free,  
She'll tell you it's the only way to be.  
She just can't be chained to a life where nothing's gained,  
And nothing's lost, at such a cost."

Even though the song always relaxed her and made her smile, she felt uncomfortable. Why couldn't Ray just be serious about his life, not hers? "Hey, Ray." she said, when he finished and was fully amused.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you, but it can wait until tomorrow. Okay?"

Confused, he said, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Giving herself a little smile, she said quietly. "Tomorrow." She hung up the phone slowly, then plopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _Tomorrow, _she confirmed the thought in her mind.

But tomorrow never came.

While driving in stormy weather on the narrow road, she turned the corner and her car hit a truck, and she died instantly. Ray was devastated when he heard the news, and started sobbing and crying non-stop.

_I'm crying Lily, do you see me?_ he thought, looking out the window, biting his lip, looking at the dark clouds, _I'm crying._

When he attended the funeral, Parker came up to him. "Hello Ray." she said, looking at him with dead eyes. She looked like she'd been crying all night. Ray looked the same.

"Parker." he greeted. There was no hugging or smiling.

"You know, she called me the night before she..." she paused, not able to say it. Ray nodded. "She said that she just talked to you. She talked like she was frustrated, but then she said, in this go-getting voice, 'I'm going to tell Ray I love him tomorrow. It's been too long. I bet he doesn't love me back, but just telling him will get this big weight off my chest.'

"I was a bit shocked when she said that. I always told her she had to, and then she finally did...but then, she never got the chance to tell you. I'm sorry Ray."

Speechless, Ray stood there. "She...she loved me? She was going to tell me that?"

With a sad little smile, she remarked, "Ray, she always loved you. Lily always was heartbroken when you got a new girlfriend and when you broke up with her, she would say, 'I'm gonna make him mine!' Then she finally was going to but..."

Putting his hands in his face, he started crying again. Parker looked down at the ground, and started crying also. People around gave sad looks to them.

Then everyone started to exit the room, as well as Parker. She gave a glance to Ray and closed her eyes, chewing on her lip. Then she finally left, leaving Ray there.

He took his hand from his face, and wiped the tears and went over to the coffin. She was laying there, with her favorite dress that she wore to only special occasions. Ray put his head down near Lily's cold head and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sang in her ear,

"Goodbye, Lily Randall,  
Who could hang a name on you?  
When you change with ev'ry new day,  
Still I'm gonna miss you."

After, he got back up, looked up at the ceiling, muttered, "Oh God." and walked out of the house, broken hearted, and singing the song to himself.

Only two years after Lily's death, Ray died also in a hit and run accident. Close friends like Parker said that Ray should be buried by Lily.

And whenever you get near the grave, you can still hear, faintly, Ray singing the song to Lily if you listen closely.

------

**Author's Note**: Ge-awd, I love that song. I hope you liked this Rily one-shot. Yeah, another one-shot. But I just finished it after some work and I wanted to post it. I'm still perfecting Dear Diary Chapter 5! Don't get frustrated with me! Or you can, if you want. Either way, REVIEW!!!

Allie


End file.
